It is known that a high consumption of fruits and vegetables is an important preventative measure by which the risk of cardiovascular diseases and certain nutritionally linked cancers, including stomach, colon, breast and prostrate cancer can be reduced. One factor involved in the initiation and development of both cardiovascular diseases and cancers is the occurrence of abnormal oxidative processes leading to the generation of hydroxy and peroxy free radicals or compounds. In part, the beneficial effect of eating fruits and vegetables is explained by the antioxidants contained therein which inhibit oxidative reactions. Specific antioxidants known to account for the inhibition include vitamin C, vitamin E and carotenoids including alpha and beta carotenoids, lycopene, lutein, zeanthin, crytoxanthin and xanthophyllis.
Considerable effort has been expended in identifying nutritional compounds derived from tomato which have a role in the prevention of heart disease and some cancers. Such compounds are disclosed in Abushita et al., Food Chemistry, 60:207-12 (1997), wherein a carotenoid extract of tomato was fractionated and the major components identified as lycopene, beta-carotene and lutein.
Studies on tomato have focused on the role of carotenoids, in particular lycopene, in the antioxidant defense against the oxidation of low-density lipoprotein (LDL). Oshima et al., J. Agricultural and Food Chemistry, 44:2306-2309 (1996), disclosed that lycopene supplemental LDL accumulates hydroperoxides more slowly than non-supplemented LDL when challenged by singlet oxygen, thereby providing evidence to support the theory that antioxidants have a hydroxyl/peroxyl radical trapping potential. Furthermore, in Fuhrman et al., Nutrition Metabolism and Cardiovascular Diseases, 1997, 7(6), 433-443, it is disclosed that dietary supplemented lycopene significantly reduced the levels of human LDL oxidation.
In Weisburger, Proceedings for the Society for Experimental Biology and Medicine, 1998, 218(2), 140-143 it is reported that optimal absorption of carotenoids, being typically lipid-soluble chemicals, is improved in the presence of a small amount of dietary oil or fat. Research in the field of nutrition and health has shown that monosaturated oils such as olive oil are most desirable, since such oils do not increase the risk of atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease or nutritionally linked cancers.